Surgery
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick undergoes minor surgery, everything goes fine but the side effects of the medication make things interesting! Please read and review!


"Mrs. Stokes, your husband is out of surgery, everything went fine, he's sleeping now, you can come back and stay with him. Don't be alarmed if he's a little out of it when he wakes up, it's just the medication." Nick's doctor said with a smile.

Nick had to undergo surgery to remove his tonsils, he had recently experienced a lot of sore throats so Nick had talked it over with his doctor and it was decided to remove his tonsils to try to eliminate most of his sore throats.

Jackie immediately got up and walked to Nick's room. When she entered his room he was sleeping peacefully. Jackie sat down in a chair and waited for Nick to wake up. He woke up just minutes after Jackie had come into his room.

"Hi honey, the surgery went great." Jackie told him.

"Who are you?" He asked groggily.

Jackie smiled "it's me, Jackie." She said.

"You are very beautiful." He told her.

"Thank you." She said with a chuckle.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes, I'm your wife." Jackie said, as she was trying not to laugh.

She wasn't alarmed because the doctor had warned her that he might be out of it after he woke up.

"I'm married?" Nick asked, sounding astonished.

"Yes."

"To you?" Nick asked, as if he was trying to fit all the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle together.

"Yes."

Nick smiled broadly.

"What a great day, I meet a beautiful woman and I find out she's my wife."

Jackie chuckled.

"Do we have any kids?"

"Yeah, four." Jackie said.

"Holy cow, married with four kids, that's a little overwhelming to find out in one day."

Jackie was trying desperately not to burst out laughing.

"Are our kids boys or girls?"

"We have three little girls and one little boy."

"Only one little boy? The poor little guy is outnumbered, we might have to change that, huh Julie?" He said.

"Jackie, it's Jackie." She told him with a smile.

"Oh sorry, so do you want to try to have another little boy?"

"Some day soon." She answered.

"How about now?"

"Not today dear." Jackie told him.

Nick frowned.

"Are you pregnant now?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Darn it." Nick mumbled, sounding very disappointed by that news.

Jackie chuckled.

"Let me ask you something?"

"What's that?" She asked.

"Do our little girls look like you?"

"One looks almost identical to me, one looks a lot like me but has some of your features, and one looks nearly identical to you."

"Oh one of the little girls looks like me, the poor little thing." He said, sounding genuinely sad for her.

"She's an absolutely beautiful little girl." Jackie assured him sincerely.

"Jackie, my throat is really sore, would you mind if I quit talking to you for a little bit?"

"No not at all."

"Will you be mad? You won't divorce me will you? Being married to a hot woman is cool."

"Nope. I won't be mad, and I certainly won't divorce you." She answered with a smile.

Nick smiled back.

Just a few minutes had passed when Nick said "Actually I'm really tired, would you mind if I took a little nap?"

"I wouldn't mind at all."

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

"Yep, I'll be right here." She assured him.

"Ok, thank you." He told her before shutting his eyes.

An hour later he woke up again.

"Hi." Jackie told him, as she sat right next to his bed just like she promised she would.

"Hey Jacks." He said softly, his voice barely audible because of his throat.

"Boy dear, you were pretty out of it, you didn't know we were married or that you had kids and you said a bunch of other crazy stuff and you felt bad for Jasmine because she looks like you. It was all rather comical." She told him.

Nick chuckled softly then grimaced because it hurt his throat.

"I don't remember any of that, the last thing I remember is being in the room with you before being put under."

She smiled at him.

"Drugs have some crazy effects on people." Jackie told him.

He nodded in agreement.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel alright, my throat is really sore though."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks hon."

"Ok, I'd really like to go get some coffee, would you mind if I ran down to the cafeteria for a minute? I'll be right back." Jackie told him.

"Go for it, I'm probably going to go back to sleep anyway."

"Ok, I'll be back in just a few minutes." She said with a smile before she leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

While walking to the cafeteria Jackie smiled to herself _drugs can do some crazy stuff._ She thought to herself.

The End!


End file.
